Immortality Starts
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Prequel to Immortality Sucks. "In the end, she looked like her mother so much, he couldn't even be in the same house as her." Marie and Logan through the hard part of parenthood- Powers, growth and mortality.
1. Healing and Beauty

**A/N: Prequel to immortality sucks. Each chapter is Anna and someone else at different ages.**

* * *

**Anna- Fifteen**

"Anna, be careful."

"I am!"

"Excuse me? What's with that tone?"

Anna rolled her eyes and turned to face her father, while still chopping carrots. She threw him an innocent smile and put on her best baby voice.

"I am being careful daddy."

"Yeah, yeah."

She watched as he turned to the fridge and began rooting around. Probably looking for a beer. She sighed and cut faster. Unfortunately her hands were sweaty from cooking dinner and the thick knife slipped cutting into the side of her hand. She shrieked in pain and clutched her hand. Before she could even turn around, her father was behind her. He wrapped a cloth around her hand and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Dad! I can walk."

"Shut-up and keep pressure on the wound."

She grumbled and squeezed the cloth. She closed her eyes, feeling queasy from the fever . But it passed. She had been feeling sick for the passed couple of days, and was supposed to be in bed ill. But she was starting to feel better and decided to make her mom some dinner. Her mother spent most days with her baby brother who had incredible lung capacity and a need for a lot of attention. She heard doors open and she opened her eyes. As her father set her on the examination table, she was about to express how he had humiliated her but her mother walked in at that exact moment.

"What happened?"

Anna opened her mouth to explain but her father beat her to it.

"Nothing Marie. Annie just had a little accident."

"Accident? How? She was supposed to be in bed. Right, Hank?"

Anna turned her attention to the good doc, who merely kept quiet and came over to her with bandages. She held her hand out to Hank and tuned back into her parent's rant.

"Look Marie, the kid just wanted to make you dinner. That's all."

Marie sighed and stroked her husband's cheek.

"I know Logan. Sorry."

"Don't be, you're just tired."

Anna snorted.

"Why you had another child is beyond me. Perfection can not be achieved twice." she scoffed.

"Oh my!"

Anna and her parent's turned their attention to Hank. He was holding up her hand. Her perfect, unscarred hand.

"That's new." muttered Anna.

The next thing she knew, Anna was being hugged by her mother.

"My baby heals! She's heals!"

"Okay mom, be cool."

Anna delicately shoved her mother away. Marie turned her excitement to Logan and leapt at him, kissing his face. Anna turned away and made a gagging reaction. Hank smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Why don't we give them some privacy?"

Anna nodded and she and Hank walked out, leaving her extremely frisky parent's. She had some heavy celebrating to do. After all, she couldn't get drunk anymore, could she?

* * *

Anna lay on the roof a few hours later, enjoying the glow of the sun. She hadn't been able to sneak a beer but she decided to leave that for another day. Preferably when Hank was not with her in the kitchen. She heard footsteps but didn't look up. She knew who it was anyway. She suddenly seemed to be able to sense who was near her.

"Have ya heard?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She frowned and stood up. She walked right in front of him and glared down at him.

"Excuse me?" she hissed.

"So you can heal, big deal."

"Shut up snowflake!"

"It's Snowstorm."

"Whatever."

Robert the third, or Robert Junior Junior or Snowstorm or RJ, Bobby and Kitty's six year old son stuck his tongue out and shoved her. Anna growled and punched him in the face. He howled and clutched his nose.

"Anna Jean Logan."

She winced and turned around ready to face Iceman. But she narrowed her eyes as she found Bobby's fifteen year old son, Lance. She crossed her arms and growled.

"Not funny, Lance Drake."

"I think it's very funny."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him closer, crushing her lips to his. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ew! Stop that."

Anna sighed and pulled away. She shot a glare at RJ.

"What did you want Snowy?"

"I dare you to jump off the roof."

Anna raised and eyebrow and looked down. They were currently on the roof now since it was their current hang out.

"RJ, it's too dangerous for her. And her parent's are down there." sighed Lance.

"So, she chicken?"

Anna glared and let go of Lance. Before he could catch her, she ran fast and dove off the roof. She expected to float but the ground came rushing towards her all to soon. Soon pain hit her from every side until she blacked out. As she tumbled into darkness she was suddenly pushed back up as her healing factor kicked in. She heard screams and voices and felt her body moving.

"Dad, put me down."

"Your mother has forbidden me too."

"Daddy, I'm fine."

Logan sighed but grudgingly put her down. She clicked all her bones in place and righted her nose. At which point her mother stood in front of her, trembling with anger. Logan reached forward and took newborn James from her arms before she exploded with anger.

"Anna, what were you thinking? You could have-"

"Died? I can't die mom. Never. I'm going to end up alone in this world. Jumping off the roof is nothing. I was just having fun."

She waited for her mother to explode further but to her surprise her mother sighed.

"You're not going to be alone baby. The world is to big for you to feel alone."

Anna nodded and noticed how her mother had given her father a glare. Then Marie hugged her daughter and took her son back.

"When I die-"

"Mom! No-"

"-listen, when I die, I'll be at peace. Cause no matter what, you'll always be there to watch over your father."

"Shouldn't that be the other way round?"

"No, you're like me Annie. You have a lot of heart to give. It's your job to care for others."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

**Rogue- Forty**

Marie sat on the rocking chair that night, rocking newborn James to sleep. He'd been more peaceful today than usual. The door to the nursery opened and she looked up as her husband walked in. She smiled and stood up to put Jamie in his crib. Logan came and stood behind her, as they watched their son sleep. Her thoughts drifted to their daughter.

"She's like you." she whispered.

"Not she's not. She's a splitting image of you."

"Anna looks like me Logan. But she's like you personality wise. Headstrong, determined, a very short temper and at times very mopey."

"Mopey?"

"Yeah."

She felt him sigh behind her and rest his head on her shoulder. She knew what he was thinking.

"Better your power than mine Logan."

"I didn't want this for her."

"Sugar, if you're scared, how she is meant to accept herself.?"

"Sorry."

"When she jumped off the roof, I've never been more terrified. I'm still getting used to her being able to heal. It's like every time you went on a mission and you were hurt. You healed but… god, I was always so worried."

"Don't worry about me baby. Just worry about staying healthy."

"Am I… am I still attractive?"

She waited for him to respond. He twirled her around and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His hand slid up her side and rubbed her back while the other gripped her hip. She felt a heat inside her but soon he stopped and rested his forehead on hers, hazel eyes boring into her own green ones.

"You are still the most beautiful creature to me." he whispered.

"I still don't see what I did to deserve you. I thought after getting the cure and Bobby cheating on me, everything would go downhill."

"I think it's the other way around. I'm grateful for everyday I have you and my two beautiful children."

"Will you love me when I'm old and frail?"

"Even longer baby. Even longer."

She smiled and lifted his head to plant a kiss on his forehead. Then she sank back in the rocking chair, exhausted from the days activities. Logan sat next to the chair, one hand on her thigh rubbing soothing circles.

"The professor would have been proud Marie."

"Thanks. I think he would have been proud of all of us. It was nice to have him back new body and all but it just made it harder to lose him again."

"Iceman is becoming a good leader."

"Yeah, he has to now that Storm is retiring. She needs to spend the rest of days without worrying about the world. She also needs to pull that husband of hers from out of the med-lab."

"I heard their kid made it too college."

"Yeah, Clarissa was always a bright kid."

"Hey Annie is bright too."

"She gets that from me. Luckily."

Logan growled but it turned into a purr as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Logan, you need to talk to her. She's can't walk around feeling like her power is a curse. From personal experience, we both know how that eats you up. Let her know just because she can't die-"

"-doesn't mean it don't hurt like hell. I know Marie. I'll talk to her."

"Logan?"

"Mm?"

"Promise me you'll be there for her. No matter what."

"I promise."


	2. Weddings and dances

**A/N: Things to cherish15 for the review. This story is about six chapters. Just to mention the sequel is up. It's a oneshot I wrote awhile ago.**

* * *

**Anna- twenty five**

Anna looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. It was the happiest day of her life. She was getting married to the man she loved and would be around the people she loved. And of course her dress was awesome. A white satin gown with pearls stitched into an intricate design on the bodice. It had been her mothers wedding dress. Although here and there she had altered it to make it her own. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she called.

She turned around as her mother, father and little brother entered. She smiled and held out her arms as her mother rushed to hug her.

"You look beautiful Annie." whispered her mother.

"Thanks."

Marie wiped a tear away and shot a look at Jamie. Anna followed her mother's gaze and smirked as she watched her brother playing on his PSP. She leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He didn't look up but a small grimace formed on his face. Anna sighed and turned back to her reflection.

"We'll go take our seats." she heard her mother say.

There were footsteps and the door closed. Now it was her and the one person she didn't want to talk to. Her father.

"Aren't you going to wish me good luck?"

"It's a wedding Annie, not a battle."

"You're angry, admit it."

"I'm not angry. Just disappointed."

"I just want to be normal. Like mom. I want kids, a house. I don't want to be running out every second to fight crime and do good. And Lance understands that. For your information, I didn't ask him to not be an x-men."

"Giving him the choice of you or the team sounds like an ultimatum."

"He made that choice based on the other significant factor."

"The baby?"

"Yeah."

"Must admit I wanted to gut the bastard when I found out. Your mother and I were married for two years before you came."

"Spare me the lecture it's a few months too late. Now you gonna walk me down the aisle or what?"

"Sure kid."

She turned around and smiled as he held out his arm for her. She hooked her own arm through and together they walked out. They walked in silence out the room, and to the open front doors. The wedding had been set outside since the whole mansion was attending. Her smile grew as she spied Lance standing at the alter. He was a god. His golden brown hair waved in the wind and his blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at her. She wanted this moment so much and soon they were close enough to touch hands. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and took both hands of her soon-to-be husband.

* * *

"Up we get old man."

Anna watched as her father turned away from playing goo-goo eyes with her mother to give her a long look. She raised an eyebrow and put her hand on hip.

"You heard me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Father and daughter dance dad."

"Do I have to?"

"Look, you may be the big bad Wolverine to everyone else but you are my father, this is my wedding day and you will dance with me."

Logan opened his mouth to protest but Marie's smaller hand touched his.

"Logan-"

"Fine."

Anna caught her mother's eye and smirked as her mother winked. Her father stood up and took her hand. He lead her to the dance floor and shifted awkwardly. She sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders and she put hers on his. They shifted side to side in an awkward but comfortable sway.

"Anna Jean Drake, has a ring to it, doesn't it?" she laughed.

"Mm."

"Daddy, don't be mad."

"I wanted you to be an x-man."

"No, you want Jamie to be one. But after the x-gene scan said he was normal, you finally start paying attention to me."

"I always pay attention to you."

"When mom makes you." she muttered.

"Let's not get into this."

"Everyone's gone, Storm, Xavier, Hank and Angel. Soon it'll be Bobby, Kitty, Jubes or…"

Her eyes drifted to where her mother sat. Her mothers hair was still brown but she had to dye it to keep it that way. The white stripes couldn't be dyed over. Her face was still young, a natural side effect of having once absorbed a healing mutation. Little Jamie was now sitting on her lap, head resting on her shoulder as he slept. One day they'd both be gone. A finger touched her cheek where a tear had escaped. She looked back at her father who was smiling at her.

"It's okay princess."

"I don't think I can watch her go."

"Neither can I."

"But-"

"No more tears. It's your wedding day. And I'm proud of you."

* * *

**Logan**

Logan sat down after the father daughter dance. He looked over to Marie who had fallen asleep with Jamie in her arms. He smiled at how sweet they looked and gaze travelled to the dance floor where Anna was. Despite what she thought, he loved her. She was his little girl. He just felt she was pursuing the wrong path. She shouldn't have to go through so much heartbreak. If she became an x-man and left behind the whole American Dream, she could save herself the heartbreak. His mind floated back to when she was six.

_They'd just moved into their new house. They'd be staying here during the summer holidays so that they wouldn't go crazy cooped up the mansion. He sat unpacking when he heard a small sniffle. He was up in a second and towards the door down the hall. Annie sat on the floor, knees pulled up as she tried to hold back her tears. He scooped her up and cradled her against his chest. His blood pumped as he thought of ways to hurt whoever hurt her. Gut, disembowel or decapitate there's nothing he wouldn't do for her._

"_What's wrong princess?"_

_He moved so that he could see her face and she bit her little lip. Just like her mother._

"_Some boys outside pushed me."_

"_Want me to kill 'em?"_

_Her eyes widened and she shook her head._

"_Could you just come outside with me? They'd be scared if they saw you."_

"_Sure."_

_He positioned her so that she sat on his hip and he walked outside. By the front garden were a group of boys. They were playing with her new bike and that didn't sit right with Logan. They looked up as he started walking up to them. He realised a menacing growl and all the boys paled._

"_Which one of you little shits pushed my girl?" he snarled._

_All the boys exchanged glances and ran as fast as they could. He chuckled and kissed his little girl._

"_Logan!"_

_He winced and turned around offering what he hoped was an innocent smile to his wife._

"_Hey Marie."_

"_Don't 'hey' me. We can't be making enemies the day we arrive."_

"_They were pushing little Annie around. Right?"_

_He looked at Anna and hid a smirk as she pouted and nodded. This was definitely his kid. Marie sighed and shrugged, walking back inside._

He sighed wondering where the time had gone. Just the other day she was his little girl who wanted to be just like him. Now she was wrapped around the arms of some boy, correction husband, leaving everything that connected her to him behind. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Things were moving too fast.

**Rogue- Fifty**

Marie's eyes fluttered open realising she'd fallen asleep. She sighed and gave Jamie a little shake to wake him up.

"Honey, go sit with your dad."

Jamie rubbed his eyes sleepily and lumbered over to his father. Marie smiled as she watched the little boy clamber onto his father's lap and snuggle there. The day they told her there was a machine that could test for mutations she was excited. She had hoped Jamie would get a good power. But then he tested human and she had carried a great fear in her heart. But it went away as Logan assured her that Jamie being human didn't make him love him any less. Yet somehow internally she blamed herself. She never told anyone but she sometimes she regrets having taken the cure. Sometimes she wished she was still the Rogue and could fight along side her team. But now like everyone else, she'd just fade to be a memory. She just hoped when she died her family wouldn't fall apart.


	3. Funerals and Births

**A/N: Thank you cherish15, once again the only reviewer of this fic. And to anyone else, the sequel was posted before the prequel. So for this to make sense read 'Immortality Sucks' first then read this. Anyway... Please don't hate me for what is about to happen, but warning... it's time.**

* * *

**Anna- forty five**

"...leaving behind a grieving husband and children, we pray that they keep her in their hearts forever. Amen."

"Amen." Repeated the crowd.

Anna felt her heart clench as the coffin was lowered. Her mother was dead. It had happened. And although she thought she would be stronger when the time came, she couldn't keep it together anymore as her mother was disappearing before her eyes. A strangled sob escaped her throat and she wrapped her arms tighter around Lance. She held him tighter and he whispered words of comfort to her. She pulled a little away and looked over at her own daughter. Valerie stood on the other side of the grave. The side that hated Anna right now. Logan stood there with his arm around Jamie. Next to him was Bobby Senior, Valerie and RJ. Anna only had Lance left now. Now that she looked twenty, even though she was forty-five, only her husband stood by her. The rest were angry. Whether it was because she still refused to be an x-man, or because she didn't appreciate her gift, or because she looked younger or even because she was a splitting image of her mother. Whatever the reason only one person in her life still cared enough about her. The other was now being put six foot under. The sad thing was how she didn't even get to see her mother before she died. She'd been at home in Boston with Lance for a year, now that he had cancer. That was the main reason Valerie was angry, though they never told anyone about it. The grave was lowered fully and the sorrow in her heart was becoming too much. She needed to get away from her.

"Let's go." She whispered.

"Okay."

Lance put an arm around her shoulder and together they walked away from the people who used to be her family.

"Annie! Annie wait."

She stopped at the sound of her brother's voice but didn't turn around. She looked up at Lance who looked straight ahead. He was starting to look pale. She shifted so that most of his weight was on her and not the other way around.

"Annie, please."

"What Jamie?" she snapped.

"Where are you going? You need to come home."

"The mansion is not my home anymore. Neither is the stupid summer house. I live in Boston. That's home and it's where I'm going."

"But what about dad?"

"That man didn't have the courtesy to tell me my mother died. You should know since you were the one that had to call me. And instead of comfort from him, all I'm getting is the gracious cold shoulder of the Wolverine."

"He didn't mean it."

"Yes he did Jamie. Now that mom is dead he just thinks about himself."

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is! He's a bastard and you should get away from him. The sooner, the better."

Her brother sighed and she was about to turn around and shake him but Lance suddenly started to cough. She tightened her grip and helped him to the car.

"It's okay darling. I'm here."

She walked faster to the car and was thankful Jamie didn't follow her. She helped Lance into the car and climbed into the driver side. Taking a deep breath she put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Lance lay back in his seat looking extremely pale. And it broke her.

"Lance, please fight this. I know it's selfish of me to ask but I can't live without you. I love you."

His eyes flickered open and he looked at her. He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"I love you too. I'll fight just for you."

She sniffled and then flung herself at him as the tears ran down in torrents.

* * *

**Jamie -Thirty**

After the funeral was awkward. No-one spoke. Jamie sat by the window of their summer home, wishing his sister would come back. She'd been really harsh in the things she said but there was some truth to her words. Things had always been tense between his father and his sister, but the love was still there. But not anymore. He knew deep down, even though he didn't want to admit it, that their father was in the wrong. His only reason for cutting Anna out of his life is because she looked like Marie. And yet if you really knew Anna, you only saw the Logan in her. Besides, Anna lacked the white stripe that Marie had. Her hair was all brown and always messy. Jamie sniffed and held the picture on his lap tighter. It was the picture of his mother the day he was born. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. He frowned at the person in front of him.

"What you did was wrong Valerie. I could never turn my back on my parent's."

"She deserved it. Everyone here knows it."

"And yet no-one is leaving my dad behind. He heals to, you know."

"It's different with granddad. He used his powers to help people. She just sits behind her white picket fence and ignores who she is."

"I don't see you signing up to join the x-men."

"I can control water. Big deal. Besides I'm only twenty. I need to finish school first. Then I'll join and maybe become second in command to RJ."

"You say that all now, but just wait until something bad happens."

Valerie rolled her eyes and walked away. Jamie sighed and shook his head. That girl had to take after her 'stick up the ass' grandpa Iceman. She even looked vaguely like him. Blonde hair, blue eyes and always dripping with disdain. People always wondered if Valerie and Kixx, RJ's son, weren't swapped at birth. But Valerie had a softness deep inside her that was all Lance. Jamie was eleven when Valerie was born. But he still remembered the day so well...

_Jamie sat on PSP, trying to find the last of the red gems for his farm. No matter what anyone said, Innocent Life was a great game. He sighed giving up and turning his PSP off. He went to find Anna rather, knowing she always had time for him. They were at a cabin in Canada, him, his parents and his sister, just enjoying nature. He looked around the inside of the house for Anna. His father was in the kitchen and his mother was resting. He put his boots on and went outside. His eyes fell upon the footsteps leading to the woods. He followed the footsteps and stopped when he heard a moan from inside the woods. He ran in faster and came to a halt at the sight before him. Anna was clutching her stomach and her other hand was propped against the tree. She took heavy breaths and her eyes were filled with tears._

"_Annie?"_

"_G...ge...gettt.... da...daddd..." she tried to grunt._

_It was hard to understand her but as her brother , he knew what she wanted. He turned around and ran back to the cabin. He never was a faster runner but adrenaline pumped through him as he flew through the door and into the kitchen. His father was sitting at the counter with a beer. He looked up with a smile but it dropped upon seeing Jamie's expression._

"_What's wrong kid?"_

"_Dad, in the forest, its Annie she's-"_

_He didn't get to finish. His father was up and running toward the door. Jamie ran after him, heart pumping and lungs hurting. When he arrived his father was next to her, picking her up slowly._

"_Daa...add...eee..." she moaned._

"_I'm here princess. Daddy's here. It's okay."_

_Jamie sped back to the house, his father following. Annie moaned a lot and at times let out small gasps of pain. They arrived inside and Logan placed her on the couch. Jamie automatically came to her side and rubbed her hand. Logan went into the bedroom where Marie was. Jamie concentrated on whispering comforting words and rubbing his sister's hands. Five minutes later his parent's rushed out, his mother on the phone._

"_She's really pale, Clarissa. ...No, only eight months along.... I see... Okay well see if you can get hold of Lance... I'll be fine; I did train under your father....Bye."_

_His mother sighed and then pressed a hand to Annie's forehead. _

"_Well?" asked Logan._

"_Premature labour induced by her mutation. Her body must have received some sort of shock and tried to heal. The baby needs to come out now."_

"_Shit."_

_His mother frowned and swatted her father._

"_Mind your language around the kids."_

_Jamie was about to retort about Anna being anythingbut a kid but his sister screamed suddenly. Logan was by her head in second, rubbing her temples in slow circles while his mother went down to the other end. She then looked up at him._

"_Jamie, keep your eyes on her face."_

"_But- "_

"_Angel, do this for me."_

_He nodded and looked away._

"_Annie, you need to start pushing honey. Okay?"_

_He watched his sister nod while biting her lip._

"_One, two..."_

_His sister yelled and scrunched up her eyes. Her fingers were crushing his and he winced. He let go off her hand and his father took it in his._

"_S'okay kid, she won't be able to break these adamantium bones."_

_Jamie smiled and placed a kiss on his sister's sweaty cheek. She yelled again and he noticed his father's gaze filled with worry. But Jamie daren't not turn his head to look. He did as he was told and locked his gaze on his sister._

"_One more..." whispered Logan._

"_It hurts." Moaned Anna._

"_I know princess. It'll all be over soon."_

_Anna nodded and yelled again. Soon the air was pierced with the cries of a newborn._

"_It's a girl." Whispered Marie._

_Jamie looked at Anna but her eyes were locked on their father, whose own eyes were filled with pride and joy._

... that day had been special, like so many other days. So how did their family fall apart so quickly? He sighed and wiped away the tears. He wouldn't cry now. Maybe he was alone later he would. But right now he didn't want to show how they were all tearing him apart.

* * *

**A/N: Let's clarify something; **

**Rogue and Logan are married- children are Annie and Jamie  
Kitty and Bobby are married- children are RJ and Lance  
Hank and Storm are married- child is Clarissa who is a doctor  
Annie marrie Lance and their daughter is Valerie  
RJ married someone(not important who) and has a son called Kixx.**

**There thought i'd clear that up**


	4. First Loves and Last Kisses

**A/N: Yes, things get pretty depressive in this fic. What do you expect? Thanks to cherish15 for the review.**

* * *

**Anna- Fifty**

Anna stood on the porch of the familiar place, a shiver running down her spine. She hadn't been here in so many years. Even before her mother was gone, she never really came to visit anymore. She had become so absorbed in trying to live normally she forgot how quick and harsh time was. She prayed that only the person she wanted to talk to was here. Knocking on the door, she bit her lip and her eyes darted from the front door to her motorbike. If need be, she'd run. The door opened and she gasped. He looked so much older and yet it had only been five years. Long black hair fell to his shoulder and across his eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and slippers. Internally she felt depressed since she could never age like he did.

"Hey Annie." He muttered.

She was surprised by the lack of warmth in his voice. She shrugged it off and looked up, offering him a smile.

"Hey Jamie. You alone?"

He narrowed his eyes at her before slowing nodding. She tried to make her smile bigger but his gaze was burning into her.

"Well?" he snapped.

She flinched at the cold seeping in his tone. He'd lost that innocent youth he'd managed to retain until age thirty. It could have been because no-one was around to treat him like a kid anymore. He crossed his arms and the penetrating glare finally broke her.

"I have nowhere to go." She finally whispered.

He sighed and moved out the way letting her in. She dropped her bag by the couch as he closed the door. She walked over to her favourite couch and flopped down. He sat opposite her on a black bean bag chair. His glare had softened and now his eyes only held curiosity.

"You've been crying."

"Lance died." she whispered.

She looked up as the tears ran down her face and an expression of pure shock crossed her brother's face.

"Annie...I'm sorry...when...how?"

"A week ago. Cancer."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want you to have another reason to hate me."

"Who said I hated you?"

"I can't talk about this now."

She looked at her hands and took a deep breath.

"The funeral was two days ago. He left everything to Valerie. Like I asked him too. I couldn't go anyway, his work colleagues from the firm were going to be there. They woulda notice how young I look." She explained.

"Why does Valerie get everything?"

"Because technically I'm meant to be dead too."

They were both silent for a moment, Jamie taking in the information and Annie trying to calm herself. She hated how her life was slowly turning into a nightmare.

"Annie?"

"Mm."

"This is your home. Mom left this house to you."

"It's your home too."

"Then we'll live together."

"'Kay. But you know me, I'll-"

"Come and go. Yeah. Just write and call every now and then."

Anna nodded and closed her eyes, laying her head back against the couch. Something had been bothering her the whole time she was here. Now was a good time for her to clear her suspicions.

"Where is he?"

"Cabin in Alberta. He's really missing mom, so I made him leave. Dad seriously gets on my nerves."

"Just be happy he still loves you."

"Anna-"

"Why aren't you married?" she said quickly.

"Whu...Annie, that's not-"

"Answer dimwit."

"Never met anyone special."

"You're a freak. Thirty five and not married. "

"I've loved and left and been loved and left. But I guess I was never going to be the settling down type."

"Slow down kid, this kinda talk needs a little 'fuel'."

* * *

Four bottles of Jack Daniels, sixty shots, two Irish coffees and two bottles of vodka later, Anna was at a normal level of drunk. Jamie was bordering on very drunk after his sixth beer. Like father, like children. Anna needed to drink enough to kill a normal person so that she could slow down her stupid healing factor. She lay stretched out on the couch and Jamie was lying on the floor.

"Oh! I have a question!" Anna squealed.

"Shoot." Muttered Jamie.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?"

"Storm's daughter."

"Clarissa? Eww! Dude she is like twenty years old than you!"

"Heh. Was a joke." Chuckled Jamie.

"Then who?"

"Alison Turnpike. She was my physics partner for four years in high school and one day we decided to try sex out."

"Okay, enough information. Your turn."

"Was there anyone else besides Lance?"

"Nope. He was my one and only."

"Aww, pass me the sick bucket."

"Shut-up moron."

"You think my sex life is sad."

"I have years and years to catch up." Muttered Anna.

"Touché. But for now, you're nowhere near."

"Riddle me this, what is the one thing you'd never tell dad."

"No."

"Jamie! Please tell me. You told mom."

She heard her brother groan and take another sip of his beer. She smirked knowing he would give in to her.

"I was twenty-one and snuck out of my party to find someone to make-out with... I was really drunk and he was there-"

"HE?"

"RJ-"

Anna choked on her drink and sat up, laughing and choking as she clutched her stomach. Jamie growled and threw a beer bottle at her head. It shattered on contact but at least calmed her down.

"Ow!"

"I WAS DRUNK!" yelled Jamie.

She rolled her eyes and lay back down, rubbing her head. There was blood but she didn't pay any attention.

"So, charming twenty seven year old Robert Junior Junior seduces my little twenty one year old brother. I finally have a reason to kick his ass."

"Leave it Annie."

"Fine."

"Annie?"

"What?"

"Why did you stay with Lance? You're pretty, smart and funny. And yet you went for safe."

"Listen Jamie, I did love him. Sometimes you just know when you're meant to be."

"Yeah."

Anna lay back and suddenly her head felt very heavy. She closed her eyes and murmured something that even she didn't understand as she slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Logan**

"_She has your eyes."_

_Logan stared at the little girl in his arms sucking her fist. Her little hazel eyes were filled with curiosity as she stared at him. He turned back to Marie and kissed her forehead before answering._

"_Yeah."_

"_I hope she's like you."_

_He smiled and nodded though inside he hoped she wasn't._

Logan's eyes snapped open. He took breaths and clutched his chest. If only his damn healing could take care of his heartache. But no matter what his Marie was gone and he was alone in this messed up world. Even worse was that he knew had Marie been here now she would have left him in two seconds after everything he had done to Anna. No matter how much he wanted to see his little girl, he knew it was just bring pain. Anna had Marie's soft brown hair, tinkling laugh and kind expression. Her skin was also the same pale soft white and even their noses were exact replica's. His phone rang and he sighed. He sat up, picked it up from his bedside table and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad."

"Oh, hey kid."

"Dad I'm thirty five."

"Yeah, I know James."

"So, are you coming home?"

Logan sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No."

"Oh, that's-"

There was a sound in the background on James side of the line that made Logan frown.

"Got a girlfriend there kid?"

"It's Annie dad. She's crashing here."

"Oh."

"I think she's healing from alcohol poisoning right now."

Logan growled and punched the wall. She always had to be reckless and stupid.

"Give her plenty of water kid. And tell her not to be such an idiot."

"Give her a break. She's healing but slowly, she had a little head trauma which has slowed down her healing."

"She needs to learn that she can't-"

"Lance died last week."

Logan froze in horror. So soon after... his eyes clenched shut. He wanted to go to her and hold her as she cried but he couldn't see her. He wasn't ready.

"Well, at least you and Valerie will still be there for her."

There was a pause from Jamie's side of the line and then Jamie sighed.

"Yeah, dad. We're still here for her."

The accusation in his voice made Logan wince.

"Jamie-"

"Bye dad."

There was a click as the call ended. Logan put the phone back on the bedside table and tried to get some more sleep.


	5. Red and Silver

**A/N: I hate the fact that Marie is not in here too. Hence I stick memories in. Make me feel better. And thanks to cherish15 for reviewing, you are an angel. Your reviews make me feel happy and not psycho depressed like I usually am.**

* * *

**Anna- Seventy**

Anna looked at herself in the mirror. Her flawless radiant skin, ageless face and still brown hair. Yet she was a seventy year old woman, getting married to a thirty year old. She'd met Ricardo three months ago in a bar in Louisiana. She'd been working as a bartender in one of the clubs and he was looking for some company after breaking up with his girlfriend. They'd hit it off pretty well. She was surprised he'd asked her to marry him. According to him they were soul mates. She knew he was wrong but that didn't mean she didn't love him. So here she was again, ready to get married. Although this time only one person from her family had actually decided to come. Said person, entered the room and smiled.

"You look beautiful Annie."

"Thanks Jamie."

Anna turned around and threw her arms around her brother. He hugged her tightly back and stroked her hair. She pulled back and looked at his face. He was fifty five now, age finally catching up. He had silver hair, laugh lines by his mouth and eyes and even grey eyebrows. Anna turned away , knowing that his time was drawing to a end. But he caught her chin and turned her face back to his. His eyes held so much love she wanted to tear herself apart.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What?"

"I tried to get dad to come but he's not answering his phone. I actually haven't seen him in a year."

"Oh."

"I'll keep trying though."

"No, actually don't tell him I re-married."

"But-"

"He doesn't care anymore Jamie. So why bother? He doesn't have to know anything about me anymore."

Jamie sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fine."

She nodded and turned back to her reflection in the mirror. The red and black wedding dress fit like a glove. It wasn't even her choice. Ricardo had picked it out saying that the red was for passion. She liked it, knowing wearing white again would just bring back haunting memories.

"Ready?" asked Jamie.

"I guess."

Jamie and took her arm. They walked out the chambers and too the double door of the church entrance. Due to her looking twenty, they thought Jamie was her father and she decided not to correct them. She couldn't even tell Ricardo who he was in case he left her. To Ricardo she was just Anna Drake, a twenty one year old waitress from New York. The double doors opened and the wedding march began. Jamie squeezed her arm before leading her down the long aisle. Her mind couldn't help but drift back to a childhood memory.

"_Listen Iceprick, I don't like the way your son is always hanging around my daughter."_

_Anna rolled her eyes from behind her father. Her father had waltzed into her room about ten minutes ago to find her and Lance lip-locked on her bed. After her father had let out a vicious roar, Lance had promptly bolted out of her room. He was no-where in sight and her father had needed to vent so he'd gone to find Bobby. Which lead to the current situation, her, her father and Bobby in the kitchen, the counter being the only thing to keep Wolverine from gutting Iceman. They usually got along in a civil manner but Anna knew that deep down her father despised him. Bobby sighed and looked wearily at Logan._

"_They're thirteen, not five. They can do whatever they want."_

"_The hell they can!"_

"_I should rephrase that. I trust my son enough to not get upset by this."_

"_You saying I don't trust Annie? Because if you are-"_

"_I'm just saying that...well.... she's a teenage girl and she's going to start...you know...experimenting with boys..."_

_Anna started shaking her head frantically behind her father's back. But Bobby didn't seem to take the hint. Anna could feel her father was at breaking point and she took a step back._

"_Listen, your son better stay away from my kid. I don't want her to get her heart broken when he cheats. You know what they say, like father like son."_

_And with that he grabbed her arm and dragged her out leaving a very stunned Bobby. She didn't say anything; just let him drag her all the way to the danger room. She waited until the doors were closed and he stood opposite her, arms crossed eyebrows raised._

"_If you need to work out your frustrations against me, now is the perfect opportunity." He said slowly._

"_I don't do things just to piss you off."_

"_So is this about your mother?"_

"_No!"_

"_Then what?"_

"_Why can't I be with Lance?"_

"_Cause he's Drake's kid."_

"_That is the most stupid reason I've ever heard! Lance is nothing like his father."_

_She could feel tears in her eyes. She turned away from him but knew he could smell them. She heard the doors slide open and two thin arms came around her._

"_There you are." Her mother whispered._

_Anna sniffed and placed her own arms around her mother. The tears were running down her face and she tried harder to hide her face._

"_It's okay honey."_

"_Mom-"_

"_I know. I know."_

_Marie pulled back and Anna looked deep into hers mothers eyes, a reassuring green that made her feel better._

"_Annie, never be afraid to love."_

"_Okay."_

Anna refocused and realised she was by Ricardo now. Jamie kissed her cheek and handed her to her future husband. She in love, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Logan**

Logan smiled as the door to his cabin opened and the familiar scent drifted in. He didn't get up from where he sat on the sofa, just continued sipping his beer.

"Hey kid."

Logan watched from the corner of his as Jamie flopped down in the recliner opposite him. A flicker of guilt passed through him as he saw the tiredness reflected in his son's eyes. But as Jamie looked up he tried to arrange his features into something more pleasant.

"Where you been kid?"

"Annie got married last week."

Logan spit out his beer spraying it all over the table. He looked up at Jamie but there wasn't a lie on the kid's face. Logan sighed and put down his beer.

"I had to give her away." whispered Jamie.

"What's his name?"

"Ricardo Solis, he's an architect from Louisiana. They met in a bar."

"What was she doing in a bar in Louisiana?"

"That's where she works dad. Well, worked. I told them to move into the summer house in New York. She'll probably work at the bar you and mom used to go at night."

"A degree in Physics and Philosophy and she's working as a goddamm waitress."

"Bartender dad."

"Yeah, same thing."

Logan sighed in leaned back in the chair. Everything was so fucked up.

"Something bad happened to her, dad."

"What?"

"She was in a motorbike accident a year ago. She injured her eyes and when they healed they were green."

"She okay?"

"The nurse told me when she saw her eye colour change, she jumped from the window. They tried to lock her up in a facility but she fled. That's when I found her and she told me everything. I tried to get her to stay but within two days she was gone. Next thing I hear is she's getting married in a week."

Logan opened his mouth to retort but Jamie cut across him.

"Why? Why did this happen? Mom promised that everything would be fine when she was dead. But it isn't!"

"James-"

"Save it dad. It's too late."

Logan closed his eyes, feeling immense guilt hit him this time. What would Marie say if she were here now?

"I can't Jamie, but at least she still has Valerie and you."

"Yeah. Sure." muttered James.

Logan opened his eyes and watched sadly as his fifty-five year old son stomped off to his room. He sighed and his eyes travelled to the ring on his finger.

"I'm sorry Marie." He whispered.


	6. Goodbyes and Promises

**A/N: My stories make me depressed. Well world, some of us have abandonment issues and it can't be solved! Last one of the series. Want to know what happened after? Read Immortality sucks if you haven't. Otherwise, thanks to cherish15 for the reviews.**

* * *

**Anna- Ninety**

Anna walked slowly into the room, hating the way everything was white and smelled extremely clean. Her heart seemed to skip a few beats as she saw the lone figure in the wheelchair. She walked slowly up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Anna."

"Hey Jamie. You okay?"

He nodded, his breath coming out slow and wheezy. He'd had a stroke a year ago and was currently in recovery. Then last week she'd received a call from the nurse. He wasn't going to make it. Since then she'd come to see him more often. She had always hoped he'd make it to eighty. Seventy-five was too young in her eyes. She moved a chair next to him and sat down, taking his hand in hers.

"How's the family?" he whispered.

"They're okay. Ricardo got a promotion so he took Amy out for supper. She wants to see you again."

"Anytime, Annie."

She smiled and stroked his hand tenderly. The clean smell of disinfectant reached her nose and she tried not to gag. It must of reached Jamie's nose to because he let out a cough. She rubbed his back until it died down and sighed.

"Jamie, why stay here? Come home. Your room is still there."

"Annie, I already moved to this hospital so that it will only take you twenty minutes to get here. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess."

Sighing, Anna ran a hand through her hair and stood up. She didn't want to leave but it was time. She kissed Jamie on the temple and gave him a quick hug.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too Annie."

She wiped the tears running down her eyes and headed to the door. She took one last look at him and walked out. It hurt so much inside. She walked as fast as she could to the door and outside towards her car. She was about to go in when the ambulance caught her attention. Turning towards the ambulance she saw a body being rushed out. She couldn't see a face, because of all the paramedics, but a voice stopped her heart completely.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

Anna instantly ran towards the voice. One of the paramedics saw her coming and stopped her. But the little girl had already seen her.

"Mommy!"

"Amy." Sighed Anna.

Her daughter was soon in her arms. Anna caught the look of worry in the paramedic's eyes. And the hint of disgust in others. But she ignored them and knelt before her ten year old daughter.

"Baby, what happened?"

"We were going to the restaurant and there was a bright light. Daddy didn't see the truck. It happened so fast. I woke up and I was in the ambulance. Mommy, he's-"

Amy's lip trembled and Anna pulled her into her arms, holding her tight. She whispered soothing words but her eyes roamed over her daughter. There was blood but there were no open wounds. Anna felt her own tears run down her face as she realised her daughter was just like her. She picked her daughter up and cradled her to her body. She walked into the hospital and headed to the A&E department. Once there she walked up to the desk. One of the paramedics was there, talking to a nurse.

"Excuse me, my husband was just brought in." Said Anna.

The paramedic nodded and her eyes roamed over Amy.

"There's something else. About her-"

"She's a mutant. Kinda obvious since I'm one too." snapped Anna.

The nurse flinched and then looked at the charts in front of her.

"You may want to sit down."

Anna nodded and carried Amy to one of the seats by the waiting area. The paramedic sat down on the table opposite them and sighed.

"I'm sorry to say this but, your husband passed away in the ambulance. We've being trying to resuscitate him but..."

Anna sat in shock and it was only when Amy let out a scream that she broke from her trance. She clung to her little girl and rocked her back and forth. Death was not a shock to Anna, and that's what scared her the most.

* * *

**Logan**

"_Logan, I'm so tired."_

"_We could ask Jubilee to take her."_

"_At three am in the morning? Logan you're her father. Just let me have some sleep. I haven't slept properly in three months."_

_Logan looked at his wife. She had tears in her eyes and was standing in front of him, lips in a little pout. He sighed and held his arms out. It's not that he wasn't happy that he and Marie had a child, but he was so scared he would break the little girl. Marie placed baby Anna in his arms and kissed his cheek before rushing to bed. He cradled the little girl in his arms and rocked her back and forth. Curious hazel eyes stared back at him. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting on the window sill. Sensing a lack in movement, her face scrunched up and he could smell the tears coming. He stroked her cheek and let a growl rumble through his chest._

"_Kid, your dad's tired and won't be pushed around by the likes of you."_

_He was surprised when instead of looking scared; she looked angry and let out a piercing wail. He winced, the sound hurting his ears. He heard a moan, miraculously, from Marie and knew she was waking up. He sighed and stood up. Instantly Anna stopped crying and giggled. He glared at her. She was definitely a little spitfire._

Logan shook his head and walked into the room. It smelt like disinfectant, clean sheets and peppermint. He instantly knew Anna had been here. But judging from the smell it had been a few days ago. He moved over to where the wheelchair was and sat on the chair beside it. Jamie's eyes fluttered open and Logan felt guilt as he looked at his son. It cut him deep when he came here and people thought Jamie was his brother. Sometimes they even thought Jamie was his father. It had been the same with Marie. Once age caught up, people no longer saw her as his wife. And that's when he started pushing Anna away. He didn't want Marie to have to look at their daughter and feel old. And after all these years he didn't know how to fix what he'd done. Sighing he took Jamie's hand in his.

"Dad, you came." whispered Jamie.

"Yeah. I got your message."

"Don't be sad. It's my time. I'll be with mom."

Logan nodded and squeezed his son's hand.

"You seen Annie?"

Jamie nodded a smile on his face.

"She came in five days ago to say goodbye."

"She okay?"

"Dad, this has to stop. You need to go to her and make things right. You're lonely, I know you are. And you miss her. Just like she misses you. As a last request from me, go see her."

"Kid-"

"Please. Mom wouldn't want this."

Logan sighed, knowing he couldn't deny Jamie anything. Not after everything they'd been through.

"Fine."

"Thanks dad."

"Love you kid."

"Love you too dad. Take care of Annie."

"I will. I promise."

* * *

"_Logan! Logan!....Dammit, where are you?"_

_Logan looked up from the book he was reading to find a very flustered Marie entering the library. He frowned and put the book down. He turned to his class, giving each kid a glare._

"_If I hear one single noise from this room we'll all be back here next Saturday for another detention. Got it?"_

"_Yes, Professor Logan." The class chimed._

_He grunted and followed Marie to their room. She grabbed his hand and tugged on it to urge him to walk faster._

"_Marie, you're not having another horny phase are you?"_

"_No, that was when I was pregnant."_

"_Then what's this about?"_

"_Anna."_

_Logan stopped causing Marie to stumble. He reached forward to help her up and swivelled her around to face him._

"_What happened?"_

_Marie smiled and stroked his cheek. In his head various scenarios flashed through his head. Mainly of him gutting anyone who hurt his little girl. _

"_Come see." Whispered Marie._

_They reached their room and Marie dragged Logan to the little crib in the corner. Anna was sitting with a pink teddy in her hands, ripping the fluff out. Logan chuckled in approval causing the little girl to look up. She smiled her little smile, one tooth sticking out, and lifted up her arms. Logan reached down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms._

"_Dada!" she exclaimed._

_Logan froze and then slowly turned to Marie. She nodded enthusiastically. _

"_Her first word." whispered Marie._

"_Dada! Dada!"_

_Logan laughed and kissed Anna on the forehead. She giggled and hugged him. He hugged her back and then used his free arm to pull Marie into their hug._

"_Thank you." He whispered._

_Without Marie he wouldn't have a life, which was something he never thought he could have. He was always glad that he'd made the decision to give her a ride all those years ago._


End file.
